


That's What Kept Us Going. The Beach. Us.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, TEAM GALLAVICH FOREVER OK, Top Ian, Top Ian Gallagher, blowjob, handjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian misses Mickey and is determined to win his heart back so he travels down to Mexico.SEX HAPPENS BECAUSE GALLAVICH IS OTP AND I'M THEIR BITCH.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud with how this came out ok.
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr: toxicmickeylove  
> follow me on twitter: mickeystonic

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Lip asked.

Ian nodded and continued to pack his bags. Everyone was standing in his bedroom just watching him.  
"I'm taking my meds with me." He said, turning around to look at evereyone, "I have plenty of refills to take, I'll be fine."

"That's not what we are worried about." Fiona said.

"I know what you're worried about Fiona. But I'm not worried about going okay? You don't need to understand. You just need to trust me."

"Have you told Mickey you're coming?" Kevin asked.

Ian shook his head, "No. I'm not going to. I'm going to go down and find him."

"Shit Ian. You don't even know where he is? This isn't a good idea. Maybe-"

"Enough Fiona!" He snapped, "Don't you think I know what could all go wrong? I know shit could go a different way, but I'm not going to sit here another day and pretend that he   
never mattered to me or that I don't love him."

"Your relationship wasn't healthy." Fiona said.

"Fuck you. Our relationship was healthier than your so called relationship with Jimmy Steve. I knew Mickey. I know MIckey. You didn't know him. Now if you all don't mind I have someone to go and win back."

He grabbed his bag off of his bed and threw it over his shoulder. They moved out of his way so he could exit his room but they followed him all the way outside. 

"Ian?"

He turned to look at his younger sister, his niece in her arms, "Yes Debs?"

She smiled, "I believe in you two."

He walked over and kissed the top of her head and leaned down to kiss Franny, "I'll be in contact as soon as I can."

"Good luck man." Carl spoke.

"See you soon Carl I promise."

His Uber pulled up at that time. He opened the door and threw his bag in before looking back at his family.

"I love him. He was there for me through more than you all know. He isn't perfect, but he's perfect for me."

And with that he slid into the car and shut the door. He didn't look back.

 

He had no idea how to speak Spanish and here he was sitting in a van full of Mexicans. They were all talking to each other while he sat awkwardly in the corner. His friend had helped him with his trip down here and he was silently hoping the van stopped so he could get out. But no. Everyone in the van was in a rush to cross the border. Ian found it sad that people who were native to Mexico had to prove they were from their own home. It also scared him because if he couldn't get through he would have to go home. That was the last thing he wanted.

He just wanted to see Mickey again and he would do whatever he had to.

When he was finally into Mexico he could breathe easier. He wondered if that was how Mickey felt before he crossed. The thought made Ian's chest tighten. He hated the thought of Mickey by himself all this time. He would stay here with him if that was what he had to do. He didn't plan on losing Mickey ever again.

He had no idea how to find Mickey. No clue where to start. His friend had figured out where Mickey was, but Ian didn't want to know. He wanted to find him on his own. Thinking back that was a stupid idea. He definitely had to call once he found the hotel his friend had booked for him. He was definitely out of his element here, but he wasn't leaving.

It took a few hours and by the time he was in his hotel room he felt like he was going to die from hunger. So he called room service before taking a quick shower. He needed to wash that long ride off his skin. 

He wanted to find Mickey today, but with the way he was feeling he would probably pass out and would have to wait until tomorrow. He didn't want to waste anymore time. One more day without Mickey was another day he absolutely hated himself.

"How am I supposed to get there? That sounds pretty fucking far."

His friend Seth just laughed, "Dude you're already in Mexico. I think you're past that."

"Does he live alone?"

"Indeed he does. He found himself a nice job down here so he was able to get his own place. He is not expecting you so he might freak out a little when you knock."

"Uh why?"

"Apart from work he doesn't talk to anyone Ian. He shuts himself off."

"Okay I don't want to hear anymore Seth, but thanks. Just text me the address so I can figure out how to get there."

"Are you going to go today?"

"I definitely don't want to wait any longer."

"I'd get going if I were you then Ian. The sun won't be up forever."

"Thanks for everything."

"Good luck Ian."

Ian hung up and flipped the phone around in his hand. He was showered. Fed. He was exhausted. But he wasn't going to call it a day yet.   
Mickey didn't give up on him when he was struggling with his illness and Ian wasn't going to give up on him.

He wrote down the address and shoved his phone into his pants pocket. He didn't need a jacket in this heat which was new. He slid on a green t shirt and ran a hand through his newly grown hair. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, "I'll see you soon Mick." 

And with that he left that hotel room and didn't even plan on coming back. Of course all his shit was in there, but that didn't matter. Everything he wanted was just a few miles away.

 

He kept bumping into people and he couldn't even apologize. He just smiled and kept going. He made sure to stare at that piece of paper in hopes that something would tell him that he was going the right way. He pulled out his phone and typed in the address in his maps. He silently crossed his fingers that he was close.

Shit he was only five minutes away. The sun was already sinking. He had been walking for like two hours. He felt as if he was going to drop dead. But he was going to push on.  
Mickey kept him going. He always has. Mickey told him on their trip to Mexico that the beach and their relationship kept him going in jail. Mickey had kept him going even when he was with Caleb and Trevor. It was always Mickey. The hopes that he would get to see him again and they would rekindle what they had.

His phone finally read that he arrived. 

It was an apartment building. Mickey was on the fourth floor. He was just minutes away from him. Ian took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and into the building. He ignored the looks that people were giving him. He ignored some woman yelling at him. He just kept pushing through the crowds. He wasn't going to let anything stop him now.

Just minutes later he was standing outside of Mickeys apartment. His heart was racing. The love of his life was on the other side of that door. He could smell something good escaping from the bottom of the door. He could hear Mickey walking around. 

He raised his hand and was about to knock when the door came open. But it wasn't Mickey he was looking at. It was another guy around their age. He was looking at Ian as if he had never seen a ginger before.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Who is it Clayton?" Mickey asked from another room.

Clayton. Holy shit Ian was about to explode.

"Uh is Mi-Mickey here?"

"What do you want?" He asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"I just need to talk to him."

"Does he know you?"

"We're old friends. What's with all the fucking questions?"

Clayton scoffed, "Whatever. Mickey! There is someone out here who wants to talk to you! I'll be back later!" 

Clayton shoved Ian out of the way and disappeared down the hallway.

"Who the fuck is-What the fuck? Ian?" 

Ian's heart finally exploded. Mickey still looked the same as he did when they parted ways. 

"Hey Mick."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"I wanted-"

"No!" Mickey shouted, "Don't say you want to see me because that's fucking bullshit."

He grabbed Ian by the shirt and pulled him into the apartment. He closed the door and turned to stare at the boy.

"Where is my warning? Why didn't you fucking tell me? Do you think that you can just show up here like everything is fine? Remember what you told me when we met a while back?   
Your life moved on and you had a boyfriend. Now the roles are reversed."

"A boyfriend with my middle name?" Ian asked, "Mickey for fuck sake."

"That wasn't on purpose Gallagher. What do you want?"

"I tried telling you that before you pulled me into your apartment Mickey."

Mickey looked extremely worn out and tired now that Ian was closer to him. Fuck his heart hurt. 

"Look Ian I'm happy okay? I don't need you here to make me question my entire fucking life."

"Just like I didn't need you to fucking mess up my life by breaking out of prison."

"I messed up your life huh?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I don't have time for this. I'm cooking dinner and I would rather it not burn."

He walked into the kitchen but Ian followed him. 

"We need to talk. I want to explain to you why I didn't come with you."

"I don't want to hear it." Mickey said, cutting off the oven.

He turned to look at Ian and he felt anger, happiness, desire all at once. But he didn't want to be happy he was here. He wanted to shove the boy out of his apartment and tell him to never come back.

"Have you been taking your pills?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded, "Every day. I brought some with me." 

"Why?" Mickey asked.

"Because I'm here and I want to be with you Mickey. I can't even tell you how many nights I lost sleep thinking-"

"Stop thinking about how you feel Gallagher and start thinking about how I felt when you stopped talking to me after I came here. No texts. No calls. For fuck sake Ian I understand that you had a family you couldn't leave. I got that. But to come all that way with me just to turn around broke my heart."

"I know." Ian whispered, "I'll never be able to say sorry enough."

It got quiet and the two boys just stared at each other.

"You look good Mick." 

A small smile crossed Mickeys face, "You look good too fire crotch. You look happy."

"I am now.'

"God damn it Gallagher."

Mickey was across the floor in just a few steps and he grabbed at Ian's shirt.

"I need you to pretend that this is the last time you're ever going to see me Ian."

He pulled the taller guy down and pressed his lips against his. They instantly melted at the action they knew so well. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him against his chest. He bit down on Mickeys bottom lip causing the shorter boy to gasp. Ian slid his tongue into his mouth. The moment their tongues touched they both groaned, sending a vibration through their bodies.

Mickey pulled back and took his hand, "Fuck face won't be back for another few hours."

"Lead the way."

Mickey almost ran with Ian being pulled behind him. He kicked open his bedroom door and spun back around to connect his lips with Ian's again. Mickey walked backwards until the back of his legs hit his bed. He ran his hands down Ian's chest and grabbed the bottom of Ian's shirt, "Get it off Gallagher." 

Ian grinned and tore the shirt off and threw it across the room. He ran his finger down Mickeys shirt and caused all the buttons to fly off. Mickey was impressed but he couldn't say anything because his shirt was ripped off his body and he was suddenly pinned down on the bed. Ian kicked his shoes off while unbuttoning Mickeys pants.

"You waste no time do you fire crotch?" Mickey joked.

"Not when it comes to you Mick. Not enough time in the world to be with you." Ian replied. 

He latched his lips onto Mickeys stomach right above his dick. Mickey sighed happily and leaned his head back as his boxers were suddenly removed from his body.

"Get naked Gallagher." He ordered without even looking at the other boy.

He heard the zipper and heard the fabric hitting the floor. Ian crawled up his body and kissed him again. His favorite thing had always been kissing Mickey.   
Mickey wrapped his legs around his waist and tightened his grip in Ian's hair.

"Missed you so fucking much Mickey." Ian mumbled against his lips.

"Missed you too Ian fuck." 

Mickey flipped them around and pinned Ian to his back.

"I want you to listen to me fire crotch. I fucking love you okay? I promised you through sickness, health and all that bullshit you know. Right before you broke up with me. But I still mean that shit. You broke my heart multiple times but you have put it back together multiple times." Mickey began, slowly grinding against the redhead, "I fucking love you more than I've loved anyone and God damn it if I let you walk away from me again."

He grabbed Ian's face and kissed him so hard that he felt as if all the air in his lungs was going into the other boy. But he would give every breath in his body to Ian. He would die for that boy.

Mickey slid down his body. The body he knew better than his own. 

Before Ian could say anything Mickey wrapped his lips around Ian's dick and instantly began moving his head up and down.

"Holy fuck Mickey." Ian groaned, back arching off the bed.

Mickey didn't give a shit if Ian fucked all his teeth out. He was here with him and that was all he wanted. 

He opened his throat so he could allow Ian's nine inch that he missed so much to hit the back of his throat. He groaned at having it in his mouth again. He missed having his mouth full. Clayton was nothing but a pair of rolled up disgusting gym socks, but fuck Ian was everything. 

"Fuck Mickey I've missed this."

He ran a hand through Mickeys hair causing the other boy to glance up at him as he continued to bob up and down, his other hand stroking the other half of the ginger.  
Ian was growing harder in Mickeys mouth and holy shit Mickey loved the sudden pressure on his tongue. He pulled off and slid his tongue across the tip of Ian's dick. Ian always loved it. 

"Mhm fuck Mick. Still good with your mouth I see?"

Mickey grinned and wiped his mouth off but continuing to stroke Ian, "Only the best for the best."

"So nothing for Clayton?"

"Fuck him. His dick is ugly and I swear there are cobwebs in his pubes."

Ian tried laughing but Mickey squeezed his dick causing the laughter to break in his throat.

"Still packing nine inches I see?"

Ian had a lazy grin on his face, "Only the best for the best right?"

"Asshole."

"Dick face."

Mickey crawled back up over Ian and kissed him again before nuzzling his face into his neck, "Still smell so good Ian. Soft."

Ian wanted to fucking cry. He has missed Mickey so much. Even with his dick harder than ever he could ignore it. He could just focus on the fact that he was here with Mickey again.

"Are you crying fire crotch?" Mickey asked.

He pulled back and cupped Ian's face.

"No I'm not you are."

Mickey laughed and kissed him, "It's okay. I cried plenty of times wishing you were here."

"I thought you would kick me out or turn me away." Ian admitted.

"The day that I don't want you is going to be the day I come out as straight which isn't going to happen because you exist."

Ian smiled and ran his hands down Mickeys back and grabbed his ass without a warning. Mickey squeaked, "Fuck give a guy a warning will you?"

Ian just kissed all over Mickeys neck as he continued to fondle Mickeys ass. 

"Your ass is still my favorite." He whispered, "Soft. Perky." 

"Do you have an ass kink?"

"I obviously do since I fell in love with one."

"Fucktwat!"

Ian just flung him to his back and settled between his legs, "Lets see if you can insult me when I'm making you feel better than Clayton probably ever did."

"Clayton making anyone feel a thing is like trying to have Helen Keller see the fucking sky. He's disgusti-Oh fuck shit fuck me!"

Ian interupted his rambling by taking Mickeys dick into his mouth. 

"Fuck Gallagher."

Ian hummed around his dick and pushed the boys legs apart. He traced his fingers up and down the inside of Mickeys thighs. Fuck he loved his thighs. He brought one hand up and cupped Mickeys balls. They were getting heavier as his dick grew heavier in Ian's mouth. Ian pulled off only to lick the vein on the bottom of his dick before licking across the tip, enjoying the way Mickey shivered. 

"Missed your dick." Ian whispered, "Missed everything about you Mick."

"Get on with sucking my dick. We can be soft when I'm soft."

Ian let out a giggle that had Mickey wanting to just squeeze the life out of him because he loved him so fucking much.

He put Mickeys dick back in his mouth and went down until it hit the back of his throat. He used his tongue to lick underneath and trace the vein again.   
Mickeys eyes were closed and his breathing was uneven as he allowed the pleasure to take over his body.

"Shit Ian." He moaned, "Get up here and kiss me God damn it."

Ian pulled off but didn't wipe his mouth. Mickey didn't give a shit. He just needed Ian's lips. He needed Ian.

"You're not leaving are you?" Mickey asked in a low whisper.

Ian just stared at him for a few minutes, "I'm not leaving."

"What about your family?"

"You're my family Mickey."

And with that Ian reached down and wrapped Mickeys legs around his waist. He kissed his chest all over while his hands were pressed on either side of him.

"You're so cheesy Gallagher." Mickey joked.

Ian looked up at him and smiled, "You're stuck with that now."

"Good. Can you fuck me now Ian? I miss your dick."

Ian laughed and nodded, "I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to miss it anymore."

"Yeah well it has been a long time since it has been up my ass so I strongly urge you to hurry up and put it in my ass."

"As you wish." 

He began pushing inside of Mickey and about spazzed out at the feeling, "Oh holy fuck. Mickey missed this."

"Fuck yeah shit!" Mickey moaned, "Fuck me."

He tightened his legs around Ian and raised his hips so he could slide further into him.

"Feel so good Ian." Mickey whimpered, "Missed your dick. Fuck me like you're never going to see me again."

Ian traced a finger down Mickeys cheekbone, "I wanted to fuck you but I don't anymore."

"What the fuc-."  
"I'm going to make love you to Mickey because I'm so fucking in love with you God damn it."

Now Mickey wanted to cry and he hated himself for it. He felt like a bitch, but looking at Ian now he knew he was a bitch. He was Ian's bitch. He was so fucking whipped for the stupid ginger.

Ian pulled out and pushed back in slowly, "Feel good?"

"So good."  
Mickey put his hand on the back of Ian's neck and pulled him down so he could kiss him. Mickey's other hand was on Ian's arm as the boy continued to thrust slowly inside of him.

"Jesus Ian." He mumbled, "Fucking love you."

"Love you Mick, so much. Oh God."

It was as if he was fucking Mickey for the first time but the fact it was slower made it much more intense. There was passion, but there was also feelings this time. Too much time that had to be made up. But they had all the time in the world because Ian wasn't leaving.

"Christ fire crotch, feels so good." Mickey moaned.

He shifted his hips and it caused Ian to finally hit his prostate. Ian's nails dug into the sheets as Mickeys nails dug into his forearms. 

"Mhm fuck." Mickey moaned.

Mickey had always been vocal in bed, but these noises were going straight to Ian's dick.   
Ian bit his lip as he watched the boy underneath him. His eyes were closed and his head was tossed back. His neck was calling out to Ian so Ian leaned down and began sucking, biting and nipping at that beautiful skin. Claiming the one person who has always belonged to him. The one person he has always belonged to.

Mickeys' dick was pressed between them and Ian could feel the precum hitting his stomach. He reached in between them and grabbed it causing the other boy to tighten around him.

"Fuck Mick." Ian groaned, "You're going to be the death of me."

Mickey grinned lazily, "I could say the same about you. Fuck I'm so close. Fuck me, fuck, fuck me, fuck!"

His voice got higher and higher with each word. 

"Cum in me Gallagher!" 

"Mickey holy shit!" 

Ian pulled out and slammed in right against Mickeys prostate. He didn't move. He held himself there and rotated his hips to keep the pressure applied.   
Mickey began spazzing out as his orgasm hit. His nails were breaking skin on Ian's arms, but he couldn't give a fuck. He didn't give a fuck. He tightened around Ian's cock and let out a cry of Ian's name as he came. It all landed on Ian's chest, but it helped Ian reach his orgasm.

He kissed Mickey as it took over his body and he came inside of the other boy. His body was shaking as the orgasm left him. His thrusts slowed down and he slowly pulled out.   
But they didn't stop kissing. Mickey didn't want to let go of him.

"I'm not going anywhere Mick." Ian promised, "But if Clayton comes back and sees me naked he might just beat the shit out of me."

Mickey rolled his eyes and grinned, "He won't do shit. I have a drawer full of guns that will take care of him."

"No more guns Mick. For me." 

Mickey hesitated but looking at that face made that decision so simple.

"No more guns."

"We can get rid of him in a way that he doesn't have to die." 

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Mickey said, "Now get off of me so I can cuddle you." 

Ian rolled to his back and Mickey instantly wrapped himself around the boy. He tucked his face against Ian's neck while Ian stroked up and down his back. 

"You're still just as soft." Mickey whispered, tracing his fingers up and down Ian's chest, "Still just as warm."

Ian turned his head and kissed the top of Mickeys head, "Don't make me cry asshole."

"Oh fuck off Ian you know you want to."

Mickey turned his head up so they could look at each other.

"Believe me I cried on the way here." Ian admitted, "I just didn't want you to close the door in my face."

"You don't ever have to worry about that Ian." Mickey said, "My door will always be open for you."

"Well I'm never leaving so you can just keep it locked."

Mickey smiled in a way that Ian loved, "We can keep Clayton locked out."

"Well duh." 

Mickey started cuddling into him again. It reminded Ian of a small kitten and holy shit it was the cutest thing. 

"Are you tired?" Mickey asked.

"Exhausted."

"We could eat and then fall asleep and then wake up for rounds two, three, and four."

Ian laughed, "Food sounds good." 

"But I don't want to move." Mickey spoke, "I'm afraid if I let you go you'll just disappear."

Ian put his fingers under Mickeys chin and tilted his head up, "I'm never leaving Mickey. It's you and me okay? Just like we always planned."

"We can eat later damn it." Mickey said.

He grabbed Ian's face and kissed him again.

Clayton came back a few hours later but Mickey had already packed up the few things he had there and set them outside of his door. He left a not so nice note telling him to fuck off and to never bother him again. 

Ian called his family and told them he was staying in Mexico with Mickey until the other boy could return to Chicago safely. Fiona more than anyone begged for him to come home. All Ian did was turn to look at the boy who was smoking a cigarette across from him and said, "I am home." 

They returned to Chicago two years later. They both knew more Spanish than they thought they were capable of knowing. Debbie had moved back in. Carl was progressing in Military school. Frank was still drinking but he was trying. Monica's death still bothered him. Liam seemed to grow so much over those years but didn't seem completely bothered by the coke accident no one told him about. Lip had finished college and got a good job. He bought the empty house next door and was now living with Mandy. Fiona was in a relationship with the most decent guy in her line of guys. His name was Roger. Kevin and Veronica were still raising their beautiful girls while working at the Alibi. Life seemed the same.

But with the boy now living with him in his old house, life was better.


End file.
